


Short Films

by bgilbert



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgilbert/pseuds/bgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write one where he makes you the subject of one of his films</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Films

Audrey walks into the lunch room and looks for Madison and Cameron. Their school is doing a stupid where they changed everyone’s lunch times.

Now it was that awkward, just like the first week of school, where no one knew where to sit and was too hesitant to sit next to new people.

Group Text:

'where are you guys??' - audrey

'we have the lunch after yours, mr. holt is an asshole and changed it.' - maddie

'so fucking hungry' - cam

Audrey rolled her eyes and went to the empty end of a lunch table. She put in her headphones and scrolled through tumblr as she ate her packed lunch.

She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. Audrey took out one ear bud and looked up at a boy with blond hair and pretty sea-green eyes. She was so admired by his looks; she hadn’t realized he was actually talking.

Audrey zoned in to hear him say “I-i mean… it’s fine if you don’t want to-“

"What?" Audrey said. There was two seconds of awkward silence and then he spoke again. "I said, I’m in this film class and our end of the year assignment is to make a short movie. Me and my friends were wondering if you would maybe want to be in it."

Audrey stared at him. “This school has a film class?”

"Uh yeah?" he looked a little nervous now.

Audrey nodded. “Huh. Interesting.”

"So… will you?" he looked so hopeful.

"I don’t know… I’m not good at acting or anything." Audrey said. She looked down to see the time on her phone. Seven minutes left of lunch.

"You don’t have to be Meryl! But you look like you would fit the character. C’mon, just come to the first meeting and see if you’ll like it or not." He was pleading now.

Audrey sighed. “I guess. When’s the meeting?”

He smiled widely. “It’s tomorrow right after school. We’ll meet in the courtyard by the huge tree.”

"Okay…" the boy began to walk away but then Audrey remembered. "Wait!" he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What’s your name?" she yelled out.

"I’m Bertie Gilbert."

-O-

The last bell rang and Audrey couldn’t get out of her math class fast enough.

She went to her locker to get all of her other stuff. Then she walked over to Madison’s locker which was just down the hall.

"What do you guys want to do after school?" Cameron said, leaning against the lockers.

"Oh shit. I told this guy I would be in his stupid short film. There’s a meeting after school." Audrey said, scorning herself for forgetting.

"Ooooh, what boy?" Madison said, slamming her locker shut.

"Bertie Gilbert? Have you heard of him?" she asked.

Cameron rolled his eyes. “Of course we’ve heard of him! He’s a senior.”

"And fucking hot." Maddie added in.

Cameron continued, ignoring Madison. “He’s totally hipster, like those people on tumblr.”

"And fucking hot."

"Maddie shut up." Cameron groaned. "So when does the meeting end?"

"I don’t know… I’ll text you when its done." Audrey said. They said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

When Audrey reached the courtyard, a group of about 10 people surrounded Bertie.

She slowly walked to the clusters of people and stopped short when Bertie started talking. “Hi everyone! I’m glad you could make it here. As you all know, Roy and I are making a short film as a project. And we picked all of you to be apart of it.”

A guy with dark hair (who Audrey assumed was Roy) stepped forward, clapped his hands once and yelled, “We have information forms you guys need to fill out when we need to contact you. Please take one and pass them down!”

The list slowly went around and everyone broke into little conversations. Audrey was in middle of eavesdropping on two guys discussing possible places to shoot, when someone tapped her shoulder.

It was Bertie. He smiled brightly, “Hey! You made it.”

Audrey’s eyes widened and she said, “Yup. I said I would, didn’t I?”

"Yeah, I guess you did." There was an awkward silence as Bertie stared at her and Audrey tried to think of something interesting to say.

"So, um. What’s this movie about anyways?" she asked.

"Oh! Uhh, I don’t really know yet." He said lightly.

"Let me get this straight. You gathered aaall of us here to be in a movie that you have no idea what it will be about?" Audrey raised her brow.

Bertie paused. “Hmm. Yeah, basically.”

"Okaaay-" Before she could continue, Roy sidled next to Bertie, tossing an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey! You must be Audrey." Roy winked.

Audrey couldn’t help but laugh at his silly expression. “Yeah, that would be me. And you’re Bertie’s partner in crime?”

"Nah, he’s more like my sidekick." Roy whipped back.

Bertie rolled his eyes, looking irritated. He shrugged Roy’s arm off of his shoulder and turned back to the group. “Okay, Roy’s going to pass out shooting schedules and then we’ll talk about what we need to actually film!”

Things started picking up again, voices getting louder and discussions starting. Audrey muttered, “What have I gotten into.”

Bertie looked at her with bright eyes and said, “The best experience of your life.”

~

They’ve been filming for a week now and Audrey still isn’t sure what this so-called film is about.

Her outfit looks like it’s from a vintage secondhand store (it smells like one too.) Bertie’s dressed in a suit that looks similar to one her drunken uncle wears on Easter.

She’s met lots of new people while shooting and behind the scenes. There was Dom, who most of the girls giggled at as he passed and Liam who walked around playing his guitar.

There was Sydney who cracked jokes but was so kind and nice. Audrey always thought Roy and Sydney would make a great couple, but Roy probably wouldn’t agree.

He’s been flirting with her non-stop; even while filming he’ll shout out something slightly vulgar, making Audrey get out of character and laugh.

When it started happening more frequently, Bertie made sure to separate them. Audrey once asked Roy why he was so uptight about it, Roy laughed and said, “It’s obvious isn’t it? The kid is bloody in love with you! He looks at you like the sun rises from your ass, ay?”

And, that. Okay, Audrey wasn’t expecting that. She’s only known Bertie for two weeks and even though it was short amount of time, it seemed much longer.

She’s ditched Maddie and Cameron multiple times to film and just hang out with him after school. Bertie was kind and sweet and a little quiet. he was intelligent and had an old soul.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Roy asked.

"I don’t know yet…" Audrey murmured, thinking. "I might ask him out."

"Yeah, take him to a hipster art museum! He’ll love that shit." Roy laughed.

Audrey nodded and the conversation changed to last night’s episode of supernatural.

-

The next day, Audrey arrived at set 20 minutes early to help Bertie set up. they were joking about one of the English teachers in school when Audrey brought it up.

"So Roy told me something yesterday." she said. In the corner of her eyes, Audrey saw Bertie roll his eyes.

"I bet he did…" he muttered. Then he spoke up and said, "So what did he say."

Audrey stopped what she was doing (which was nothing, so much for help) and turned to him. “He said you liked me.”

Bertie’s eyes widened and he sputtered out. “Well of course I like you, why wouldn’t i like you?” he frantically continued, “You are the lead in my film. I mean, I have to like you to work with you, right??”

Audrey almost laughed. “Right. But he said you liked like me. Like  _love_  me.”

Bertie started shaking his head before she even finished. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

Audrey stood up and walked toward him. “I actually don’t think its ridiculous at all.”

Bertie froze. “What?”

"Would you like to go on a date with me Bertie?" Audrey asked, smiling.

"Uh- yeah, but- you. i mean, um-"

Audrey laughed, and rushed forward to hug Bertie. He stops stuttering and wrapped her arms around her.

"Finally!" they broke apart in shock to see Roy and a few other crew members laughing and cheering.

Bertie blushed but muttered, “Right, let’s start filming.”

 


End file.
